geekorchicfandomcom-20200213-history
Ellie Rixton
Eleanor "Ellie" Rixton 'is one of the main Protagonists in Desecrate: Z , and is main love interest to fellow protagonist Beckham "Beck" Morgan. She is the daughter of Graham Hunter, and his first wife Jillian Rixton, and the step-daughter to antagonist Gen. Lane Hunter Character History Eleanor Gabrielle Madaline Hunter, was born on October 22nd, 2356 to Jillian Hunter (''nee ''Rixton) and Graham Hunter, she has three older siblings, Samson, Isaac, Ivy, and Spencer hunter. She spent most of her time with her mom, and she would offten take Ellie into Libra territory every year. When she was 10, her mother became deathly ill, and became bed-ridden, she took care of her 24/7, and never really had anytime for anything else. She also began to notice how her father wasn't caring for her mom at all and began to hate him. and when he began to date a new woman, she lost all respect for him, but kept her feelings hidden deep down inside. Later, she adapted the surname "Rixton" because she didn't want to be a "Hunter" anymore. Role In Series Relationships Love Interest : 'Beckham "Beck" Morgan-''' (Childhood Crush, Best Friend, In Love With, Teammate, former classmate, 2362-Present) 'Rhys Leroy ' (Former enemy, Crush, Flirted with, Kissed, Teammate, Role model, 2372-Present) 'Gen. Ryan Gaylord ' (ex-boyfriend, Close Friend, former teammate, 2371) 'Graydon ' (Ex-boyfriend, First boy she ever kissed, 2370-2370) Friends: '''Cassidy Levi '(Best Friend, Teammate, Roommate, Former classmate)' 'Charlize Voight (Best Friend, Teammate, Roomate, Former Classmate, Former tutor)' 'Jasper Conolly' 'William "Will" Hartman' 'Caz Voight' 'Ramon Alverez ' 'Mariela Rodriguez' 'Headmistress Aberrane ' Relatives: 'Jillian Hunter (''nee ''Rixton)' 'Graham Hunter' 'Spencer Hunter' 'Samson Hunter' 'Isaac Hunter' 'Ivy Hunter' Enemies: 'Gen. Lane Hunter' 'President Axel Maddox/Quentin Osborn' 'Gen. Ajax Hale' 'Gen. 'Kieran Montana 'Gen. Mason Nash' 'Sargent Hollis Gaylord' 'The Ophiuchus ' Appearance Ellie is described to have a very shy appearance, with light olive skin, and bronze colored hair. Her hair is very long and reaches down to her back back, and is usually worn in a messy bun. She has an average in size physique. She is shapely and even has an ample bust. she has Nice legs. Her facial shape is square. A cupid's bow and heart shaped lips, and nice teeth "sapphire blue eyes that eyes are soft and genial no matter the color. ", which she covers with big, thick, black glasses, She is known to have small, but pretty hands and feet. she is quite tall standing at 5"8, with an athletic but slim figure and small chest. She has been complimented for her appearance throughout the series, like beck saying that she was "beautiful", and Ramon jokingly calling her "hot" In book three, she is said to have a more confident appearence, she cuts her hair very short, and later let's it grow into a loose, messy, bob. She started wearing contact lenses, and only wears her glasses when reading. Personality Being a Libra, Ellie is described as Shy, diligent, considerate, gracious, fair-minded, social. she is noted for being extremely intelligent, hard-working, and adventurous. She seems to be the most level-headed and friendly member of the team and is rarely the cause of drama, and is said to speak with a very high, yet dulcet, and soothing voice and is often used to calm people down. She is known to be very Indecisive, tends to avoids confrontations, but will carry a grudge if angered, and often struggles with self-pity. She is a warm and caring individual, and cares deeply about her friends and their feelings, especially Beck. She is shown to be very charismatic, and can even be flirty at times. The others may find her a little nerdy, but she is comfortable in her own skin. she can also sometimes be Cooperative, and when times are tough she can become quite diplomatic, but luckily Beck finds this quite atractive. She is a pacifist which has a disdain for Violence, injustice, loudmouths, conformity and conflict, but will not shy away from fighting in order to save herself or her friends. She always tries to keep the harmony and gentleness, within the group, she loves sharing with others, and the outdoors. Highly resourceful and resilient, she demonstrates remarkable calmness, but often procrastinates when under pressure. She is also strong-willed and doesn't scare easily. A thing that she still seems to struggle with is self-neglect, she often puts others needs ahead of her own this causes her heatlh to be in jepordy often.